


Something Perfect

by TypewriterTardis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Berica, Jydia as background, M/M, Sterek is just sort of there, pure and simple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypewriterTardis/pseuds/TypewriterTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something nice about renovating the Hale house, Isaac thinks…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, look everybody, I’ve written another actionless fluff piece! (Sorry not sorry.)
> 
> This is pre-season three, so ignore anything that happens in that season. Also disregard: Jackson leaving, Derek not living in the Hale House, Erica and Boyd being missing, Lydia still not really being in on the whole “werewolf thing,” the Alpha Pack, anything remotely dramatic and/or action centric. 
> 
> It masquerades as being about renovating the Hale house and about everyone being happy and stuff, but it's actually Scisaac and I'm not sorry. I mean, everyone is happy anyway. But still.
> 
> I’ve been sitting on this one for a while (since like, June or something) so it’s pretty outdated, but I kind of liked it. It’s super repetitive and I’m not entirely sure how I feel about that but I found the format sort of interesting

There is something nice about renovating the Hale house, Isaac thinks… Something about the way it brings everyone together; something about the arguments over the stupid things like two shades of carpeting or what sheets to buy; something about the impromptu pizza parties they hold when everyone is feeling a bit down; something about the way the house comes together around them, “like magic,” Scott says (“Like several thousand dollars of insurance money,” Derek mutters, “Well spent,” Peter adds).

There is something comfortable about the way the furniture slowly crowds in after the walls are painted (the cause of many a mid-afternoon argument between Peter and Derek over “What color?” or “What shade?” or “What do you mean it will clash with the curtains? What curtains?”) and after the floors are rebuilt (the subject of much scrutiny from Stiles and Scott, who want to be sure socks can slide properly on it); something about the way Isaac feels when he watches them test it.

There is something funny about the way Derek’s face scrunches up when they tell him about the rugs Peter brings home and the lilac-tinted hand towels in the upstairs bathroom; something about the way Stiles looks when Derek brings him back an apron from the store that says “kiss the cook” in pink cursive and gruffly tells him that if Stiles is going to keep getting covered in flour every time he makes them cookies, then he might as well; something about how Erica hangs upside down off the porch roof in a futile attempt to surprise Boyd and instead makes Lydia scream and Jackson swear; something about the look in Peter’s eye when he says he’s going shopping for Derek’s birthday and they way Derek sulkily wears the cardigan Peter brings back because Stiles says he looks good in it.

There is something cute in the way Jackson brings them donuts the first time he shows up on the doorstep, as a kind of “sorry I tried to kill you all”; something in the way Boyd holds Erica’s hand at the end of Old Yeller while she reaches for the tissues; something in the way Stiles hugs Derek when a box of his mom’s old stuff shows up in the basement; something in the way Scott smiles at Isaac when he produces a stuffed giraffe and proudly presents it to him announcing, “His name is Isaac and you’re not allowed to change it.”

There is something painful in Derek’s hesitation to give away the site of Laura’s old room and in Stiles’s whispered, “She’s not coming back, but your pack isn’t going away”; something in the way Scott looks at Allison when she turns up asking for forgiveness for crimes Isaac will not, can not forget, and in the way they hug each other goodbye that day, in the way they almost kiss; something in the way Isaac hates himself for caring about it; something in the way he can’t not care.

There is something comforting about the way Derek offers each of them a room in the house (“It really is bigger than you think,” Lydia muses); something in the way each of them accepts even when they still live somewhere else; something in the way they each slowly bring in the first things that make their rooms distinctly they own (pillows for Lydia, a chair for Jackson, clothes for Erica, a stereo for Boyd, books for Stiles, stupidly adorable band posters for Scott); something in the way the house begins to feel like a home.

There is something touching in the way Scott takes Isaac to IKEA to look for a good shelf for his comic book collection.

There is something stupid in the way they come home with a bean bag chair (“It’s sort of impractical,” Isaac notes, “It’s sort of awesome,” Scott counters); something in the way Isaac can’t say no to Scott to save his life.

There is something sweet in the way Lydia massages Jackson’s shoulders when he says he’s sore after training; something in the way Boyd carries Erica up to bed when she falls asleep in front of the TV on movie night (again); something in the way Derek won’t let anyone near Stiles when he falls off the porch one time and then drives him to the hospital despite Stiles’s protestations, in case he has a concussion (he doesn’t); something in the way Peter always buys a carton of blueberry pie flavor ice cream after someone mentions that it’s their favorite; something in the way Scott comes to sit with Isaac on the porch after a movie in which someone is buried alive, in a freezer; something in the way he hugs him.

There is something wonderful about the way Isaac’s stomach feels; something about  the way Scott’s arms around him sends thrills of comfort through his veins.

There is something ridiculous about how well Stiles and Scott know the lyrics to Shakira’s Hips Don’t Lie and how well choreographed their dance is; something about the stupid smile plastered across Isaac’s face for hours after it comes on the radio in the kitchen.

There is something thrilling about the way the house looks with the new paint and the new trim and the not-burnt porch; something about the smiles on everyone’s faces when Derek says in an unbelieving tone, “I think it’s actually done” and Peter mutters, “It will never be done”; something about  the way Lydia says, “good,” and smiles; something about the way Scott smiles at him then; something about the way his hand feels in Isaac’s; something about how Isaac realizes that over the course of the summer, he and Scott have become close enough to touch each other like this; something about the way that makes him feel.

There is something beautiful in the way his new room feels; something in the way Scott nods at the wall with the shelves they bought; something in Scott’s proximity and the nervous look in his eyes; something in the way Isaac’s heart flutters and in the words, “Isaac, can I?”; something in the look on his face when he… something in the way he kisses him.

There is something perfect about the way Scott kisses Isaac.

Isaac decides that there is something perfect about Scott McCall.


End file.
